fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Blazing Soul
The Blazing Soul guild is a relatively new guild located on the continent of Bantia. Having only 2 masters In its brief 30 year history, it is considered to be “young” by the other guild masters in Bantia. Its small size does not say anything about its strength, and while it may not be the strongest guild it is prominent for being the most noteworthy one in the country. Description The small size and short history of this guild belay the fact that it has become one of the most prominent guilds in Bantia. A testament to this it the fact the guilds most prominent team, the Tyrants, are able to take on entire armies of dark mages on their own and still be victorious. The open door policy also helps attract members of all skill levels or social classes. From newbies just starting out, too veteran mages looking for a place to settle down, all are accepted. This also leads to a very strong sense of family between guild members. As a lot of the members are often outcasts, they come to the Blazing Soul guild for a place to belong. A point of conflict between this guild and the Magic Counsel is the fact that the guild will also take on criminals looking for redemption. Although the master has final say whether or not someone with a questionable past is allowed to stay, dark mages who truly regret what they have done are welcome in the guild. More often than not, they will use this opportunity to make up for their past crimes. Building The Guild building is located on the east side of a city called Merow City. The building itself is located on a fenced off plot near part of a forest. The guild consists of three buildings, a main hall, library and arena. It is also surrounded by a white stone wall that lines the outside of the property, used to keep animals out and deter vandals. Trees grow over the walls along the sides and back of the compound, leaving only the wall at the front visible at a glance. Grass grows throughout the property exept for a number of stone paths that run between each of the buildings. The main hall is where people from the guild get jobs and can order food from the bar. It's basically a common area for members of the guild and visitors alike. It is also where the guild master addresses the guild. The first level is set up sort of like a restaurant's dinning room, having several tables spread out over the floor meant to accommodate visitors and guild members in their down time. The second level exists only as a balcony that reaches around the entire building, leaving the center opened to view the lower level. The third level is nothing but an attic, smaller than the other levels and used for storage of various things when not in use. Off to the right of the main hall connected by an enclosed walkway is the library. It consists of a first level with tables for reading books lining the walls, and a second level containing more bookshelves organised in isles. Information about the continent of Bantia can found hear as well as a record of all jobs completed by the guild. Members who prefer some peace and quiet prefer this building to the main hall. The building directly behind the main hall is an arena. Despite appearing to be two stories tall on the outside, the building has only a ground level and high ceiling to allow greater maneuverability to combatants. Guild members can train against one another or compete to see who is stronger. There is no risk of damaging the surroundings because of a magic system in place to shield the outside from any effects of the battles. This allows the guild members to fight as hard as they want and not worry about the consequences. Members Category:Guild Category:Guilds Category:Legal Guilds Category:Blazing Soul